


Light a Light

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley sees the light inside Fred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light a Light

**Author's Note:**

> For prlrocks.

Wesley had expected Fred's apartment to be a modern-day cave. Instead, she had no less than three laptops from the lab, all of them whirring in clandestine calculations. She had a container garden with an alphabetized assortment of herbs and flowers, and a worn stuffed rabbit. The green curtains were only half-drawn and all the lights worked. But she lit several candles and turned all the lights off.

Then she smiled at him, and he realized that it didn't matter how dark it was: she carried light inside her. It must be how she had survived her years in Pylea.


End file.
